


Just a Tank of Gas

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-28
Updated: 2004-03-28
Packaged: 2018-11-10 13:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Late answer to a dS Flashfic Challenge.  The Chicago Holiday Challenge:  Use a gold mine, a tank of gas and a boomerang in a story.  I think I sufficiently messed with the real challenge to write this story.





	Just a Tank of Gas

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Just a Tank of Gas

## Just a Tank of Gas

by bjcochran

Disclaimer: I only own the ideas.

Author's Notes: Thanks to AKite and Karen/s for the support.

Story Notes: None that I can think of.

* * *

Just a Tank of Gas March 28, 2004  
By Bridget Cochran 

(dS, F/K, G) 

The Chicago Holiday Challenge on dS Flashfic: make up a story using a goldmine, tank of gas and a boomerang. It was a dumb challenge, IMO, so this is what I came up with. 

>>><<<

What was taking him so long? Ray wondered sourly as he watched the numbers go by on the gas pump. He wished these guys still had the nozzle flow prop up thingee so he didn't have to freeze his damn hands off watching the gas rack up the bucks. He loved the Goat, but the car might as well take money right out of his pocket and throw it into the wind. It sure did put money into the pocket of the Pakistani who owned it. A regular gold mine in the heart of a regular cesspool of a neighborhood? 

Okay. Now he had a full tank of gas. Where was Fraser? Maybe if he squinted hard enough at the front of the convenience store, he'd get the telepathic vibes and come the hell back to the car. Ray blinked when Fraser did just that. Leaning over the top of the car, he watched his partner make his way across small, busy parking lot. 

"What took you so long?" he growled. He was hungry, he wanted to get Italian, he wanted to get out of the fucking cold. 

"Mr. Al Bataani was lamenting the love life of his daughter. Seems she's gone from one bad relationship into another." 

Ray rolled his eyes for his reply and climbed into the car. He raised a brow when Dief hopped in with a bag of cheese curls, but didn't say anything. Maybe the mutt would share them with him. "So, what's up with Lailanni?" Signaling, he pulled out into street traffic. 

"Seems she met another boy that Mr. Al Bataani termed a skater hood." 

"She likes 'em wild, Fraser. That's no crime." Because Stella liked 'em wild, too. And Ray didn't turn out so bad. He turned right, heading toward Capelli's and manicotti. 

"No, but love on the boomerang is rarely a lasting relationship." 

"On a boomerang." This had to be good. 

"When one goes quickly into a new relationship on the heels of a relationship that has ended, often badly," Fraser explained in his school teacher voice. 

"Rebound." 

"Pardon?" 

"You mean rebound - starting a relationship 'on the rebound'." 

Now Fraser was frowning, making Ray hide his smirk. "I was pretty certain that Francesca called it 'on a boomerang'." 

Stopping at a red light, Ray turned to Fraser, one brow arched. 

Fraser studied Ray's brow for a moment, before sighing in resignation. "Understood." 

End. 

Not much, but something. <g>

* * *

End Just a Tank of Gas by bjcochran:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
